Hero of Brightwall
: As a baby in the Vision. |Last = Fable: The Journey (mentioned) |Status = Alive }} The Hero of Brightwall, also known as the Prince or Princess and subsequently the King or Queen, is the main protagonist of Fable III, and the second child of the Hero of Bower Lake. The character may be either male or female by choice of the player at the beginning of the game. The game begins with the Hero as the Prince or Princess of Albion in what is presumably their late teenage years. The first part of the game is called "The Road to Rule" and requires the Hero to gain support for a revolution to overthrow their elder brother Logan, the current tyrannical and troubled king of Albion. The Hero must make promises to people to gain support of various regions and then choose to fulfil those promises or break them when they become the ruler of Albion. The title of "Hero of Brightwall" is given to them early in the game by Brightwall Academy's chief librarian Samuel, after they promise to reopen the Academy. The novel Fable: Edge of the World confirmed that the morally-good male version of the Hero is canon. The term The Tyrant King/Queen or The Evil Hero are used in the Fable community to refer to the Hero's evil counterpart based on the alternate ending of the game. Biography Beginnings The Hero and their dog are roused from bed in the castle by the butler, Jasper, and are told to meet their childhood friend, Elise (if the Hero Prince was chosen) or Elliot (if the Hero Princess was chosen). Elise/Elliot tells them that Logan seems more tired and cruel these days, and tells them that - supposedly - a factory worker was executed for speaking out. They also ask the Hero to speak to the castle staff and Logan. After the speech, the Hero trains with Walter Beck and breaks his sword with a flourish; as Walter is about to say something important, Elise/Elliot bursts in to tell them of a riot taking place outside the castle. Walter goes to speak to Logan but they insist that they go talk to him as well. Logan, feeling betrayed by his sibling, forces the Hero to choose between the life of their sweetheart or the lives of the riot leaders. Whatever choice is made, the Hero swears to Logan that they will never forgive him for doing this. Revolution Later that night, Walter and Jasper take the Hero - along with the Dog - out of the castle through the tomb of their parent, the Hero of Bowerstone. There they are given the Guild Seal and meet Theresa in the Road to Rule who confirms the Prince/Princess is indeed a Hero. She also mentions that she guided their parent to power 50 years ago. She encourages the new Hero to gather allies to claim the throne of Albion and to improve their skills. Going through the caverns underneath the tomb, the group finds a Cullis Gate, which takes them to the Sanctuary of the Hero's parent, and serves as their base for the Hero's journey. The Hero and Walter travel to the Dweller Camp of Mistpeak Valley via another Cullis Gate and meet the Dwellers and their leader, Sabine. Sabine requires proof from the Hero in order to trust them. First, the Hero travels to Brightwall and locates an item belonging to their parent which is said to be in an underground cavern beneath the academy there. The Hero does so, fighting off hordes of Hollow Men, and finds the item: the music box their parent used to defeat Lucien Fairfax. Back at the Road to Rule, Theresa shows the Hero a vision of how far Logan had fallen, and it convinces the Hero even more to stop Logan once and for all. Next, the Hero is tasked to stop the mercenaries hassling the Dwellers. Disguising as a member of the gang, the Hero sneaks into their camp, but is quickly discovered at the camp's third checkpoint. Fighting through the camp, the Hero is challenged by the mercenary leader, Saker. The Hero defeats Saker, and is given the choice to spare him and gain him as an ally, or to kill him; either way they would leave the Dwellers alone. Finally, the Hero is tasked to bring food to the starving Dwellers; the Hero does this by doing quests for the villagers of Brightwall. Afterwards, Samuel, the librarian of the the Academy, dubs the Hero as "The Hero of Brightwall", and asks for a promise to reopen the Academy. Samuel then sends deliverers to give food to the Dwellers in Dweller Camp for the Hero. With the music box, security, and food given to Sabine and his people, the Dweller leader also makes the Hero promise to give back the mountains to the Dwellers if they follow them into battle. The Hero meets Walter at the Monorail Station, but the monorail is attacked by Hobbes, and the two warriors fight their way through to Mourningwood, where an old fort is run by two of Walter's friends, Major Swift and Ben Finn. After helping them defeat a legion of Hollow Men, Swift, Finn, and the soldiers agree to follow the Hero, as long as they promise the guards to be able to, "protect Albion's people, instead of oppressing them". Leaving the fort, Walter and the Hero travel back home to Bowerstone. Arriving in Bowerstone Industrial, they go through the sewers and meet Page, the leader of the Bowerstone Resistance. She also requires proof of the Hero's capabilities, so the Hero once again goes out and does quests to gain favour with the people of Bowerstone. If the Hero chose to spare Elise/Elliot in the beginning of the game, the Hero would reunite with them. Soon, the people of Bowerstone begin to trust in the Hero, and Page has the Hero join her in a rescue mission in Reaver's mansion in Millfields. Disguising themselves, the Hero and Page enter the party, but are soon forced to battle against the monsters inside via Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune. Afterwards, when Page tells Reaver who the Hero is, Reaver allows them to leave with Kidd, the only survivor. Page pledges herself to the Hero's cause, but only if they promise to take care of the poverty and oppression in Bowerstone Industrial. A herald then announces that Logan has an address to deliver. The Hero and Ben Finn fearfully go to the front steps of the castle, where they witness Logan order one of his solders to execute Major Swift for treason. Luckily, Swift passed a message on that allies could be found in the desert city of Aurora. The Hero, Walter, Finn, and Page make their way to the docks to secure a ship; Page remains behind while the other three make their getaway. However, on their way, Logan's Flagship attacks them and all of them are shipwrecked on Aurora. Ben is missing, so the Hero and Walter go looking for him along the Unknown Shore. Travelling through many dark caverns, Walter and the Hero are taunted by the Crawler, who eventually kidnaps Walter and begins to corrupt him. The Hero manages to save Walter and they both make it outside. Forced to leave Walter behind due to his weakness from being possessed, the Hero goes looking for help as they cross the desert, while the Crawler taunts them with visions of Walter along the way. The Hero eventually passes out, but is found by Ben and Kalin, leader of the Aurorans, and brought to the temple in their city for aide, along with Walter. After recovering, the Hero and Ben learn from Kalin that the Crawler and its army came to Aurora five years previously, based themselves in Shadelight and had been a menace to the city since. She also tells how Logan came a year later and witnessed the death of his allies to the Crawler and promised to make Aurora an equal part of Albion and give the land protection, a promise he never upheld. The Hero makes the same promise and so the Aurorans join their cause. The Hero visits Theresa once again, and she says that the Hero has the army ready to take the throne from Logan. With all their allies and a recovered Walter gathered, the Hero decides now is the time to attack Albion. With the help of their generals and their soldiers, the Hero attacks from Albion through the Bowerstone Old Quarter and defeats Logan's Elite Soldiers and, along with Walter, make it to the castle. They bust down the door of the war room, where Logan immediately surrenders and offers to tell the truth of why he became a tyrant, but Walter says it would wait until Logan's trial. The Hero is finally crowned the new King/Queen of Albion. Monarchy Now the ruler of Albion, in the day following the coronation, the Hero has Logan stand trial for all his terrible deeds as king. Although many of the people call for his death, Logan says that he made his decisions because he had been visited by Theresa, who had warned him that the Crawler was slowly making its way to consume Albion in darkness and would subsequently consume the rest of the unnamed world as well. Afterwards, the Hero can either spare him for this and gain him as an ally, or execute him with a firing squad in the castle front yard. The Hero confronts Theresa, yet again in the Road to Rule, who tells them it was true: in exactly one year, the Crawler would attack Albion, and the Hero needs to raise 6,500,000 gold coins for the Kingdom Treasury to pay the army that would defeat the monster's minions. Plenty of adventures lay ahead for the Hero as they try to raise the money for Albion's future, including either keeping or breaking the promises made during their travels. Each event is explained by the Hero's new adviser, Hobson. Two of these quests may include direct income to the Treasury, one involving collecting a Diamond in the Sandfall Palace and the other involving collecting a Balverine Statue in Silverpines. 364 days after being informed of the attack, the Hero and Hobson convene in the treasury again. Hobson says "happy anniversary" to the Hero and begins reading off the various trivial tasks on the day's agenda. Suddenly, Hobson is interrupted as a portal appears. The Hero enters the portal, travels to the Road to Rule and is greeted by Theresa, who proceeds to reflect and comment on the Hero's decisions as ruler over the past year before sending the Hero out to face the Crawler in what she calls the Hero's "true form", the ultimate manifestation of their morality. After leaving the Road to Rule, the Hero is warped one day into the future in the war room, alongside all their allies, where Walter mentions the results of the army's defence and says it is time for the group to attack. The Hero, Walter and Ben Finn leave the castle and go to the Market, where they confirm that the Crawler is indeed attacking Albion. The Hero and the others fight several of the monster's minions, as they make their way through the market, until they begin to confront the Crawler itself. The Crawler then makes a desperate move: it assumes control of Walter's body and attacks the Hero with it. With little choice, the Hero finally slays the evil creature, but also Walter as well. Walter says the Hero made him proud, and dies in the arms of his student. The Hero erects a statue commemorating Walter in the courtyard of the castle. At Walter's funeral, all the allies to whom the Hero kept promises to will thank them and say their farewells, while those to whom the Hero broke promises will be absent. Theresa then teleports herself from the Spire and onto the courtyard in order to congratulate the Hero on behalf of their actions and says "perhaps we shall meet again someday". The Hero responds by asking Theresa "aren't you going to tell me my future?" Theresa refuses to tell and says, "The future will reveal itself when it is ready to do so," and disappears back to the Spire. Traitor's Keep After the funeral ends, the Hero returns to the treasury with Hobson, who says "it feels like an eternity" since they last spoke, and says they should move to the throne room as soon as the decorators have finished to further the future of Albion. An unknown amount of time passes as Hobson addresses minor decisions for improving Albion, and the Hero begins to fall asleep from boredom. However, their boredom is quickly put to rest when an unexpected assassin attacks the Hero. After a long duel, the unnamed assassin is slain, and Commander Milton, warden of the Ravenscar Keep prison, arrives in Bowerstone Old Quarter and requests that the Monarch, along with Hobson, accompany him to the prison in order track down the three criminals responsible. First Professor Ernest Faraday is captured on Clockwork Island, then 'Witchcraft' Mary Godwin is found at the Godwin Estate. It is then revealed that the third criminal, General Solomon Turner, has been dead for six months. Milton is revealed to be the real culprit behind the assassination attempt, and he captures Hobson and the Hero and manages to use one of Mary Godwin's machines to copy the Hero's appearance, voice, clothing, weapons and abilities. He plans to kill the Hero and assume their place on the throne, but only so he can sabotage the Hero's rule and, in his mind, free Albion. However, the Hero manages to break free due to Milton threatening to kill their dog, and after a long duel the Hero manages to defeat him. With his last breath, Milton says the people of Albion will rise against the monarchy and decide for themselves how they should be governed and then he dies. Following Milton's death, the freed Hobson makes a commentary of the events and suggests that the Hero should decide the future of the prison with Lieutenant Hadley; either free the former Anti-Logan rebels, maintain the status quo, or subjugate their own citizens. Whichever decision the Hero makes, Hadley becomes Ravenscar's new warden. After the opposition of the three isles is vanquished, the Hero begins their reign over the peaceful times that were to follow for Albion. Fable: Edge of the World Seven years after the defeat of the Crawler, the Hero of Brightwall has led Albion into an era of unprecedented peace and prosperity. On the eve of his wedding to his new bride, Laylah, the King is interrupted by Sabine, who informs him of a Samarkandian refugee named Shan that he and the Dwellers rescued. Before passing out, Shan gives grim tidings to the Hero King, revealing that the Darkness returned in Samarkand with the aid of Samarkand's new dictator, the Empress. Resolving to defeat the Darkness once and for all, the Hero King forms an expedition of the Albion Royal Army, taking Ben Finn, Kalin, and Shan along with him across the seas into the exotic desert lands. Ambushed by a fleet of vessels crewed by Hollow Men, the fleet is forced to divert from the Samarkandian port of Fairwinds and makes a hard landing. Forced to leave behind much of the heavy artillery, the army marches through the desert, with the Hero King saving his soldiers from an encounter with the seductive Sirens of Sky Blue Lake. Eventually rejoining the Great Trade Road proper, the army rests and resupplies in the oasis town of Sweetwater Trees. The next night, the Hero of Brightwall is warned by a villager named Shalia that the villagers, under pressure from the local Sand Fury tribes, intend to kill him and the rest of the Royal Army. Armed with this knowledge, the Hero successfully defends his army from the villagers' treachery before leaving the town. They are forced to change course, however, when they discover that Sand Furies have blocked the way through the Great Trade Road. Instead of facing them, the Hero King decides to march around them by diverting through the ruins of Asur-keh-la, a buried Samarkandian city crawling with Hollow Men. Leading the charge, the Hero of Brightwall urges his army to fight through the undead hordes and to keep marching on while he uses his Will power to destroy the underground ruin, with reburies the Hollow Men armies. He subsequently rejoins the army and continues the campaign. In desperate need for fresh water rations, the army marches to the Cave of a Thousand Guardians, only to find that the Darkness has already spread its presence there. Rallying his forces, the Hero of Brightwall leads the charge against the Darkness, purifying the area of its taint. Subsequently, he is allowed to call upon the cave's guardian spirit in the form of a Dragon named Percival, who offers to take the Hero to meet Garth. Flying ahead of the army to the monastery, the Hero of Brightwall is further taught by Garth to become a true master of Will. Formulating a plan with his father's old friend, the Hero of Brightwall resolves to sneak into the capital city of Zahadar with a unit of Garth's warrior monks to capture the Empress while Garth leads the Albion Royal Army in a frontal assault. Unfortunately, while the group successfully infiltrate the palace and find the Empress in the Garden of Pleasures, the Samarkandian ruler uses her beauty to distract the group long enough to incapacitate them. She follows this move by releasing the Darkness on the battlefield, which infects the river and engulfs the army on the verge of victory. This results in the retreat of the army and the death of Shan. However, while the Empress tries to use these setbacks and her beauty to break the will of the Hero, he proves immune to her psychological attack and is instead locked up in the palace dungeon while his friends resolve to regroup and launch another rescue attempt. After his capture, Theresa appears to him in a vision and reassures him that, even though he has been taken out of the picture, the Darkness can still be defeated. After his vision of Theresa ends, the Hero realizes that the Empress was fatally mistaken: There were still Heroes in Albion. Gameplay When the Hero becomes King or Queen, they have a series of choices to make. Making the right choices and keeping your promises to those who helped you become King or Queen will put you in debt of 3,200,000 gold coins. Donate the two items (The Auroran Diamond and The Balverine Statue) will give back 1,200,000 gold, thus making the final total debt of 2,000,000. If you wish to keep all of your promises and save all of Albion, the total amount of gold you will need to save up will come to 8,500,000. While this may seem difficult to achieve, the best way of doing it would be to start buying up properties and renting them out from early on in the game, and all the businesses (pawnbrokers, taverns, and blacksmiths are good early choices). To help with this, when you have become the Monarch, go to Sunset House and open the demon door, which yields 1 million gold. :See also: The Weight of the World By the end of the game, the Hero of Brightwall has followed in their parent's footsteps and has become the greatest Hero and warrior in Albion, and has become one of the greatest Heroes in the history of Albion. This is proven by the single handed defeat of the Crawler and it's armies, a threat even the greatest Heroes of the late Old Kingdom could not end; the selfless act of killing their beloved mentor, Walter, to save Albion; and finally, Jasper's greeting in the Sanctuary, stating that the Hero performed a feat not even the Old King or Queen could have bested. Because of the Hero's bloodline to William Black, the Hero can master all three of the heroic arts of Strength, Skill and Will. The Hero will physically change depending on each art, but unlike all other Heroes before them, the Hero can only access their Will energy by using a magical gauntlet that manipulates the power that they already have. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Archon's bloodline, the Hero of Brightwall was the most powerful Hero of their time, and eventually rose to become one of the most powerful Heroes of all time. During their childhood, the Hero was trained by Walter Beck, a skilled and experienced swordsman. At a relatively young age, the Hero was strong enough to slice Beck's sword in two during a training bout, to the experienced soldier's great surprise. Shortly after, they unlocked their heroic power by grasping their parent's guild seal. Despite having never used Will previously, the Hero was immediately able to use it after acquiring specially-made gauntlets. After discovering the weapons in his parent's Sanctuary, they also prove remarkably proficient with firearms. During their quest to overthrow Logan, the Hero grew incredibly strong in each of the three Heroic disciplines, and in combat was able to switch between them quicker than their parent was ever shown to. With both melee and ranged weapons, the Hero could perform stylish and lethal counterattacks that would astonish their foes. Like their parent, the Hero could use Will powers indefinitely, and could charge up spells far faster than the former could. In addition, the Hero was able to combine, or "spellweave," two spells together to form an even more deadly one, a feat no other Hero was shown to perform. Throughout their journey, the Hero defeated and killed hordes of Hobbes, Mercenaries, Hollow Men, ghosts, Balverines, Sand Furies, Shadows, and even Dark Minions. While trapped by Reaver, the Hero (along with Page) was able to defeat every round of his "Wheel of Misfortune," including his Balverine guests, greatly surprising the Hero of Skill. The Hero continued to prove their extraordinary skill as a combatant and as a leader during the revolution, skillfully leading their revolutionary forces against the larger army fielded by their brother, Logan. Captain Saker, Lieutenant Simmons, Connor, and multiple Sentienels all tried and failed to defeat the Hero. During the Darkness' assault on Albion, the Hero reluctantly slew the Crawler-possessed Walter in single combat, performing a feat that both Theresa and Jasper believed even their parent couldn't perform and defeating a force that had beaten even the greatest Three Heroes of the Old Kingdom. Shortly into their reign, the Hero's skills did not diminish. They defeated Professor Faraday, Witchcraft Mary, and Commander Milton (now their doppelganger) in battle. Seven years later, during his expedition to Samarkand, the Hero defeated many Hollow Men, Jackala, and Shadows in combat, often turning the tide of large battles involving his men. Once he met Garth, his father's old companion's training allowed him to further his Will abilities. After his failed infiltration of the Empress's Palace, the Hero was distracted by her beauty and shot from behind, knocking him unconscious. Despite being told his friends were dead, the Hero's powerful will allowed him to resist the Empress's seductions. Relationships Logan Logan is the Hero of Brightwall's elder brother and is one of the main enemies in the game. Little is known about the Hero's relationship with their brother before the game began. But it is stated in the game that Logan changed much over the years of his rule, so the Hero and Logan could have had a close relationship before Logan's choice to become a tyrant. It is shown in the game that Logan has a rather protective view of his sibling, constantly referring to the Hero as a child and keeping them in the castle away from Bowerstone. The Hero and Logan's relationship took a turn on the day the Hero left Bowerstone Castle. After the Hero and their Elise/Elliot interrupt Logan's meeting with Walter, Logan gives the Hero a choice: to kill a group of protesters or their childhood sweetheart. The Hero, despite which choice is made, tells Logan that they will never forgive him. Once the Hero takes the throne, they have a choice; to be good and spare Logan's life and gradually become allies again, or to execute their brother. If Logan is spared, he will state that he knows the Hero will never forgive him for the crimes he has committed. Walter Beck ﻿Sir Walter Beck was the Hero of Bowerstone's adviser, companion (when the Hero was monarch) and friend, and is the Hero of Brightwall's mentor; the Hero and Walter have a very close bond between them and Walter acts like a father figure to the Hero. Walter is also the Hero's guide and trainer, teaching them how to fight with melee weapons and later on organizing their takeover of the throne. Walter is considered to be the Hero's greatest ally in their quest, and will remain loyal to the Hero regardless of their morality. After the Hero flees the castle with Jasper and Walter, it is up to Walter to direct the Hero, starting with recruiting Sabine, restoring Brightwall, recruiting the Albion army, joining with Page, travelling with the Hero to Aurora and finally helping to lead the Battle for Albion and the takeover of the throne. Finally, Walter was the one who crowned the Hero after the defeat of Logan and his army. Walter also helped run the Hero's armies for them and was the Hero's adviser in court during the Hero's reign when Albion was preparing for the arrival of the Crawler. The Hero is later forced to kill Walter, when the Crawler possesses him, and Walter willingly accepts his fate. His last words to the Hero was that they always did him proud. Walter is also the first and last person the Hero of Brightwall faces in combat during the main storyline. Jasper Jasper is the first person the Hero speaks to in the game and is one of the most seen characters throughout the game. Jasper is the Hero's very loyal butler, and was previously the butler of Logan before he was forced to step down for unknown reasons. Jasper originally served the Hero of Bowerstone, and has known the Hero and Logan since they were small children, thus is one of the Hero's oldest and closest friends and is the caretaker of the Hero's Sanctuary after the Hero flees the castle. Elise or Elliot Elise/Elliot is the childhood sweetheart and close childhood friend of the Hero of Brightwall. The Hero meets them early the game and they are the person who teaches the Hero the dynamic touch. At the start of the game, Logan forces the Hero to choose to kill either a gang of protesters, or Elise/Elliot. Should the Hero choose to have Elise/Elliot executed, they will tell the Hero they made the right choice, and that they love them. It is possible to marry them later in the game if you chose to spare their life and have the protesters killed. Fable Heroes The Hero of Brightwall returns as the playable character, Hero or Hero King, Fable Heroes Picture Pack DLC on Xbox LIVE Marketplace where he is called "Hero King". in the XBL Arcade title, Fable Heroes. Hero, again portrayed as a male, is one of the four characters unlocked by default. On the Hero Tile of the Abilities Board, Hero can unlock Lucien for 15,000 gold. At one point during The Credits level, Hero, Hammer, Garth, Reaver, and Lucien can be seen atop Hero Hill after the ritual performed with the Hero of Bowerstone as seen in Fable II. Trivia * One of the first screenshots showing the Hero of Brightwall shows the Hero as bearing a striking resemblance to the fictional Napoleonic wars soldier Richard Sharpe. * Like previous titles, the Hero's appearance will change with moral standing. Evil characters gain progressively greyer skin tones and eventually black eyes and eye sockets. Good characters gain a pale white skin with a faint glow and butterfly patterns on their bodies. Before the Hero has beaten the final enemy, they will also gain "wings" which appear during special attacks and flourishes. * Unlike previous titles, the Hero's appearance does not change as drastically as they become more skilled in their abilities. For instance, having a character with a Level 5 mastery of melee weapons will not produce a very buff and bulky character. * It was considered by Lionhead to make the Hero of Brightwall chubby at the beginning the game, possibly due to the Hero living with Logan at the castle at that point, but as stated in the E3 Combat Demo, apparently Lionhead chose not to include this feature in favour of a slimmer character. * The Hero is the first to have a speaking role, and can choose a good or evil approach to the different conversation topics at certain points in the game, instead of the "interactive cut-scenes" seen in Fable II, where the player pushed up or down on the D-pad to select a non-verbal expression. ** Louis Tamone voices the male Hero. Kellie Bright voices the female Hero. * The Hero is first introduced in Fable II, in the DLC See the Future quest, as an infant in a crib. * This is the only Hero to have an older brother, rather than an older sister. * This is the only Hero that doesn't get visibly older during the campaign. * In the Fable III Limited Edition card pack, the Hero is the King and Queen of Hearts. * The hero is ambidextrous, carrying their sword/hammer in one hand, and their gun in the other. *During the quest Life in the Castle, the Hero is incorrectly referred to as "Your Majesty" by the chef and Laszlo, when a prince or princess should be referred to as "Your Highness". * This is the only Hero in the series who is not referred to by a nickname. * The Hero can obtain weapons that are linked to the Heroes of Fable II: the Hero Weapons (Hero of Bowerstone), the Absolver (Hammer), the Channeler (Garth), the Inquisitor and Dragonstomper .48 (Reaver). * A male Hero has a small blue earring in his left ear. * There is a bug on the male Hero's voice track. On occasion for when he dives into water, he will make the female Hero's gasp. *In the novel Fable: Edge of the World, the Hero is a male Hero. *In the novel Fable: Edge of the World, the Hero's wife is named Laylah. *In the novel Fable: Edge of the World, the Hero wields both a sword and rifle, as opposed to either a hammer or pistol. *If you allow the female hero to run around "naked" the underwear will be brown during the main quest, however, once you begin the "Traitors Keep" questline the underwear will turn green. *If you are the male Hero and you have a boyfriend, if you extend the kiss he calls you a "naughty girl". *The Hero of Oakvale's family's hero powers are always passed down to the younger sibling rather than the older sibling (Hero of Oakvale instead of Theresa, Sparrow instead of Rose, and Hero of Brightwall instead of Logan). Quotes Screenshots and Images Heroonbridgelarge.jpg|The Hero displaying the new armour type and Ice spellQuote from Developer Gradius Assassinduellarge.jpg|A female Hero fighting a Sand Fury in Aurora FableIIIrevolution.jpg|The Hero leading his followers Fable-iii-hero.jpg|The Hero and Walter Fable III Shot5.jpg|An evil Hero with Walter and a guard Fable-iii-20100614024222934_640w.jpg|The Hero taking on Logan's guards 971431_20100614_790screen006.jpg|Evil Female Hero of Fable III Embargoed_until_August_17th_12_30CEST_06_jpg.jpg|Hero with Elise. HeroOfFableIII.jpg|Concept art of the Hero of Fable III (evil) fable_iii_01__screen_shot_.jpg|Hero of Fable III and Walter Evilprince_FablIII.jpg|An evil Hero with a morphed gun. Morphed Sword.jpg|A male Hero holding a morphed sword. Fire Sword & Hobbes.png|A female Hero with a morphed sword. combat_and_leveling_up__1_.jpg|The Hero of Fable III using magic. Rebel.jpg|The Hero's victory over King Logan. War.jpg|Rebels vs. Royals, with Hero leading them into battle. ss_preview_Embargoed_until_August_17th_12.30CEST_10.jpg.jpg Carlsberg_don't_make_evil_heroes.jpg|An example of a fully evil Hero Male-Female Hero1.png|Male and female Heroes Fable-3-TGS_10-2.jpg|Male and female Heroes wearing the King and Queen outfits. Fable-hero.jpg|The Hero of Fable III Fable-3-develop-1.jpg|A screen-shot showing an early quest with the Hero of Fable III along with Sir Walter File:Hero_3.jpg|An early image of the Hero wearing the Military Outfit F3Heroes2.jpg|Selecting a male or female Hero. References es:Héroe de Brightwall pl:Bohater z Brightwall pt-br:The_Hero_of_Brightwall Category:Heroes Category:Fable III Characters